moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Strangers from the Stars
The Strangers from the Stars is a two-part story that was published in the 100% Moshlings magazine issue. Story Part One It was another harmonious day aboard the Rhapsody 2. The cosmic atmosphere was clear and there was not a screaming meteorite in sight. The Zoshlings were just sitting down to lunch when suddenly, piercing through the ship's speakers, came the warbling yell of the mayday alarm (in C minor): : 'ALERT: RHAPSODY 2 MALFUNCTION! ZOSHLINGS AbANDON SHIP! MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION, ABANDON SHIP!' Captain Squirk scrambled into the ship's helm but it was too late. As the alarm continued, all the Zoshlings could do was nervously hum their lucky song (Shhh! It's 'Moptop Tweenybop'!) and hope for a soft landing. "Brace for impact!" shrieked First Officer Ooze. Moments later, sounding much like an accordion being thrown down the stairs, the ship hit the jungle floor. "Our beautiful ship! Why didn't I see this coming?" Dr. C Fingz cried. "I think your wiggle-stalk came loose again." Captain Squirk said without smiling. With their ship out of power, the Zoshlings had no choice but to leave in search of help. Unsure of what to do, the four stranded Zoshlings simply scratched their heads hoping for a sign. Luckily, nailed to a tree not too far away, they found one: : GOMBALA GOMBALA JUNGLE - HOODOO GAMES TODAY! PLEASE TAKE A MASK AND REPORT TO THE GAMES STATION "Surely we'll find some help there, won't we Captain?" Fingz asked. "Really Fingz... You should be telling me. You're the psychic one," muttered Captain Squirk as he handed out the masks to his shipmates. Decked out in their Hoodoo masks, the Zoshlings set off to find the village. One volcano, three mumbling mangroves and several purple banana trees later, they came upon a clearing. "Keep those masks on," whispered the captain. "We've got no idea if these strange land monsters are friendly." They were barely out of the bushes when a gaggle of Hoodoos streamed towards them. "You're late, you're late, late must race, race now, race!" they chanted in unison. "Stay cool," mouthed Captain Squirk. "Yeah, just act natural," groaned First Officer Ooze as he scrambled to catch up with his shell, which was being quickly carried off by the crowd. Then the Gombala Gombala Gong struck seven times. LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Part Two Just as the crew of the Rhapsody 2 were enjoying themselves, they were suddenly interrupted by an approaching crowd of Hoodoos. "AH HA! I heard there were some imposters here and now I've caught you!" an official-looking Hoodoo, Big Chief Bill, bellowed. The Zoshlings trembled with fear. They were carried away towards a giant cauldron of steaming Hot Hoodoo Stew, where they were bound back-to-back on the platform. "Bring me the fried oobla doobla!" Big Chief Bill shouted. At the mention of fried oobla doobla, Captain Squirk had an idea. "Excuse me, sir, errr... Chief," he said timidly. "But we have zoobla doobla back on our ship." A hush fell upon the crowd of Hoodoos and they all stopped dead in their tracks. "No monster has ever even touched zoobla doobla!" Big Chief Bill said, his eyes wide with wonder. "If this is true, then I will most certainly set you free." "But our spacecraft is crashed. We're going to need a big boost to get back out into the Swooniverse," Captain Squirk explained. A tiny Hoodoo with an ice cream-festooned headdress scampered over to Big Chief Bill and whispered something in his ear. "Little Chief Two Scoops has just what we'll need," Big Chief Bill announced, untying the Zoshlings. "Now - to the zoobla doobla!" : Puzzle: Guide the Hoodoos and the Zoshlings through the jungle to the Rhapsody 2! Together they travelled all the way back through the Gombala Gombala Jungle and reached the Rhapsody 2, where the Zoshlings handed over a motherload of zoobla doobla. "It's FREEZE-DRIED!" Big Chief Bill exclaimed, his eyes rolling back in excitement. "Even better than I'd hope for!" The Hoodoos were cheering as they carried away the boxes. "Two Scoops! Wheel in the launcher," Big Chief Bill commanded proudly and Two Scoops arrived, pushing a gigantic ice cream scoop on a wobbly-wheeled cart. "Thank you for letting us take part in your Hoodoo Games," said Captain Squirk. "In fact, I think we'll hold our own 'Zoodoo Games' back on planet Symphonia!" The Zoshlings boared their ship with a wave and Little Chief Two Scoops single-handedly launched the spacecraft back into the Swooniverse with a giant SWOOOOSH. And soon after, the first official Zoodoo Games began on planet Symphonia... Category:Stories